


Switch It Up

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bondage, Dom Gumshoe, Dom/sub, F/M, Maledom, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Role Reversal, Sub Franziska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumshoe takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch It Up

"Fool!" Franziska shouted. "This is the last time-" She stopped in shock when he put his hand up to take the blow. The tip of her whip wrapped itself around her palm, and he caught hold, pulling it out of her suddenly unresisting hands.

"Yeah, pal," he said, stepping forward to loom over her in a way that he never quite managed before. "It is." Taking her by the chin, he kissed her fiercely. It was far from the first time, but he'd never been quite so- that is, Franziska had never let him-

Her thoughts scattered when he undid the buttons on her vest, yanking it down over her sleeves so that it pinned her arms back. He tugged at the bow at her neck- she was afraid for a moment that she might have to interrupt- and then she was shocked at herself for being afraid- but he managed to get it off without help, for once. Her shirt buttons came next, and he pushed her shirt back over her vest, so that her chest was exposed to him. He weighed her breasts in his huge hands, and Franziska was stunned to hear herself moan.

He crushed his lips against hers again, and she didn't realize that she had been leaning into him until he pulled away. She stumbled, looking up at him, but he smiled. "On your knees," he said, surprisingly cheerfully, and her eyes flew open in shock. No. _That_ was just not something that she did. It was strictly off limits, and he knew that good and well.

So why was she getting on her knees?

She knelt unsteadily, thrown off-balance by all the clothing still ensnaring her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and Franziska was torn between glaring at him and leaning into his touch. His other hand went to his fly, and he worked himself out of his pants. Franziska swallowed hard, leaning forward and taking just the very tip into her mouth. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, and she slid down further, rubbing the head against her tongue.

It wasn't enough, apparently, because he made a frustrated noise, pushing himself in deeper. She tried to back off, but his hand caught the back of her head. She willed herself to stop panicking, breathing in through her nose and bobbing her head as best she could. This must have been better, because he relaxed, guiding her head back and forth by the hair.

Just when she thought she was getting the hang of it, he pulled back. "Bend over the bed," he said hoarsely, and she scrambled to comply. He was right behind her, pushing her forward, reaching up under her skirt to yank down her panties. He slid two fingers into her easily, and Franziska rocked back onto them, the contact feeling impossibly good. She could hear the sound of foil being ripped, and she spread her legs unconsciously.

He was inside her in one hard thrust, and Franziska moaned into the bed sheets, not caring how loud she was. "You like that?" he asked, pulling out and doing it again, and she muttered something that was probably not intelligible in any language she knew. It didn't matter, though, because whatever he was saying wasn't really English, just bits of syllables interspersed with lots of profanity.

He thrust into her over and over again, and she found herself bucking back against him. The material of his slacks whispered against her legs, and it somehow made the whole thing more obscene to know that he was still fully dressed. She'd never felt more used in her life, and she was far past the point of denying that it felt amazing. She came before she knew what was happening, collapsing deeper into the bed. He half-shouted as he finished, and then he was gone.

Franziska's knees were starting to give out, but she couldn't decide if it was within her power to move. But it became a moot point when he reappeared behind her, freeing her arms before picking her up and laying her gently in her bed. He lay down beside her, and she opened one eye blearily and looked at him.

"Did I do good, pal?" Gumshoe asked her, looking for all the world like an excited puppy.

"You better not have dropped my clothes on the floor," she managed, pulling him in by his lapels and cuddling up close.


End file.
